Tore Vavra
Tore Vavra, also known as Cide, is a former member of the Prefaectus Order turned underworld leader and homicidal maniac. He is completely unpredictable with no regard for life, Cide finds murder and mayhem amusing, and is perhaps the most dangerous man in Esmeralda Prime. Since losing his sanity, he has tallied a body count stretching into the thousands, all centered around his obsession with anarchy. Biography Vavra comes from the criminal hardened area of Esmeralda Prime known as Sector 22. Despite his background, Vavra grew relatively well adjusted and pursued a career in law enforcement. Vavra entered the Prefaectus Order and served during the Stradan War with valour. Vavra was well liked and extremely dedicated to the rule of law. By 5255, he had joined the Prefaectus Council and was very influential among the order’s leadership. In 5260, Vavra has an emotional breakdown upon investigation of a mass-murder in sector 22 and disappeared. During this time, Vavra lives on the street anonymously as a vagrant. In 5265, Vavra now believed to be dead, has begun to invent himself as the underworld boss known as Cide. Personality Since becoming Cide, his main characteristic is his apparent insanity. Like a psychopath, he lacks empathy, a conscience, and concern over right and wrong. His insanity is a strange mixture of violently aggressive psychopathy, nihilism and fixated narcissism. He has frequently been shown to have no regard for life, and treats the pain and suffering of others as personal sport. Prior to becoming Cide, Vavra personality was a dedicated Sub-Prefect. He was naturally honest and despised lying and deception, and especially hated politics, correctly considering most politicians to be greedy and self-conceited. Although Cide enjoys causing suffering to others and basks in the fear his victims have of him, he prefers to kill his victims in quick, brutal ways and move on. He views killing as "art". Additionally, he sees the act of killing his victims quickly as merciful, as opposed to torturing them over a longer period of time before taking their lives. Cide flaunts his combat superiority over others. However his arrogance can cause him to underestimate and underplay his opponents. He has shown to be highly aggressive and has a tendency to attack those who do not show him enough respect. Physical Description A white human male from Esmeralda Prime’s notorious sector 22. Vavra has an olive complexion, black hair, a goatee, and is of average build. Prominent Military and Political Titles Held *Archprefect, Master of Wisdom (5255-5260) Notable Accomplishments *Border Wars Veteran Timeline *5228: Born in Esmeralda Prime (Sector 22) as Salvatore Vavra as a subject of House Carpentier *5240: Enrolled at the Uma Prepartory Academy *5242: Enters the Prefaectus Order and begins training *5243: Stradan War Begins *5244: Assigned as a Prefetan to HMS Procyon *5245: Participates in the 'Battle of Mollas' *5249: Ordained as a Sub-Prefect *5249: Participates in the 'Battle of Larkstonia Flats'. *5250: Stradan War Ceasefire Reached *5251: Assigned as Sub-Prefect to HMS Procyon * 5255: Promoted to Archprefect *5255: Appointed to the Prefaectus Council as Master of Wisdom by Prefect Patris Jon Medici *5257: Participates in the 'Chaeronea Six Month Border war' *5258: Participates in the 'Rehteg Eight Week Border War' *5259: Participates in the 'Nonnel Eight Week Border War' *5260: Reported missing by Prefaectus Prefetan *5260: Removed from Prefaectus Council *5265: As Cide, appears for the first time in Esmeralda Prime (Sector 22) Category:Main Characters Category:Criminals Category:Commoners Category:Esmeralda Prime Category:HMS Procyon personnel Category:Prefaectus Order Category:Sector 22 Category:Humans Category:Border Wars Veterans Category:North Folk Category:House Carpentier Subjects